Starfox The Next Generation: Liberation
by Coyote2486
Summary: Lylat is under the control of one man...Dredd. The Starfox team now supports a rebellion that only some wish to be apart of. Timothy is ready to throw everything on the line while others want to wait. This makes tension rise, and it may tear the team apart.
1. Back Down to Earth

**Coyote2486 Presents….**

**STARFOX THE NEXT GENERATION: LIBERATION**

(The following is the voice of Peppy Hare)

_How did Dredd do this to us? I've asked myself the same question. He did it with in weeks, the Lylat System was clear of all Union Rebels. First, after the fall of Corneria was Fichina, the most barren of all planets, he fished us out like it was some easy game. Then came Titania, where he sent an armada to once again remove us. The one problem for him was that he couldn't sack anymore planets, because he wouldn't have any left to rule. Apparently Corneria, Venom, and Zoness was plenty for him. After running for 4 days, we made our stand on Macbeth, where massive amounts of weapons were stowed away for our use. But, as before, he destroyed us, and only stragglers survived. The Starfox team has been a help, but 7 pilots can do little against an entire army. We finally fled the system. Dredd had conquered all of Lylat. We were forced to make our official Union base on Papetoon, where we would plot and scheme to overthrow the tyrant. The time has come to free ourselves. To…liberate. _

(End of excerpt)

His eyes flung open. Bright light flooded his vision and he quickly shut his eyes. He felt clips and tubes attached to him. The sound of a heartbeat monitor beeped constantly. The room reeked of the smell of plastic. He lifted his arm up to find that he had no strength to keep it that way. He felt weak and helpless for some reason. He finally opened his eyes after they had slowly adjusted to the light.

"Timothy?" a familiar voice sounded to his right. He looked over to see his mother. She looked like she had gone through hell. Anguish clearly shone on her face. Timothy quickly asked.

"How long was I out?" he asked

"A week. You needed it or you may have died. Not everyone survives a fighter crash," she replied. Timothy suddenly looked shocked. He moved his arm, but quickly reclined as a sharp pain shot through it.

"What happened?!" Timothy demanded.

"Everything, just gone. Fichina, Macbeth…..Corneria. We were doing fine, but Dredd's army came and he launched a missile that leveled the Capitol City. We had no choice but to retreat," Ashley replied. Timothy looked around.

"Why isn't Coyote here?"

Ashley looked at him and sighed.

"He's….dead. He died protecting your transport. It was you or him, and he chose to die for you."

Timothy's world shattered around him. He knew that his father was better than that. He usually found a way out of everything. He didn't know how to feel. It made sense to mourn, but at a time like this? He had no time for that!

Timothy suddenly went under as his mother flipped a switch.

Timothy came to again fully rejuvenated. He was lying on a bed in a fresh new set of his gear. But now, he had something else on. He looked to his right arm and found his father's wrist device placed on his own wrist. He was shocked and immediately sat up in his bed. His smile quickly faded as he realized that it was completely powerless. He looked at the rest of his gear to find that he wore some strange suit that was black from neck to toe. He could only see his wrist device that was on the outside of the suit.

Timothy finally decided to make his way out. He walked towards the door that led out and opened it. He was instantly met by a platoon of soldiers dressed in the same suits, but white instead of Timothy's black. As soon as the platoon passed, he came into a hall. He looked to his left and saw a long path and he took it. The hall was lined with lights that illuminated it. He then came by a door that read "Weapons". He decided it wouldn't hurt to take a peek. When he put his hand on the knob, he was put into a headlock from behind. He instinctively used his elbows to wind his attacker. He was quickly freed and he whirled around in a fighting stance.

"Yo! Calm down buddy!" Timothy realized that Falco was there. Age clearly showed on the 46 year old's face. Timothy calmed himself down.

"Really? What was that for?" Timothy asked. Falco shook his head and laughed.

"Just seeing if you still had it in you!" Falco retorted. "And you proved that you did."

Timothy shook his head. "Well, could you explain to me what the hell's going on?"

Falco nodded his head and gestured him to follow. Falco led him down the long hall to a massive main room. It was filled with people in their strange white suits. Timothy then took the time to notice that Falco had a black one on like him.

"What's with the suits?" Timothy asked.

"The rebellion only has so much money," Falco replied. Timothy grabbed Falco.

"Wait….a _rebellion_?! We're a rebellion?! How have we not been discovered?!"

"Papetoon is out of the Lylat System, or _Empire_, whatever they call it now. After the fall of Macbeth, we came here to hideout and begin our actual plotting."

Timothy shook his head. No plotting would bring down Dredd's army. And what if Dredd turned his sights towards other systems? Like, the Cerinian system, which contains Papetoon. Then what? What happens then?

"No conventional battle will beat his army. We need something else," Timothy stated.

"Like what?!" Falco spat. Timothy looked up to him.

"We need something exactly like his army. We need….our own crystal."

(Finally this story has begun. High School has definitely brought these updates to a crawl. Hopefully this story turns out well!)


	2. Tension is Rising

**Chapter 2**

Marcus had done nothing but sit ever since the defeat at Macbeth. His will and confidence had been swept away after seeing the empty, smoldering hole that was left after the WWD completely leveled The Capital City. Literally nothing was left, just a black wasteland of nothing. That was his home that he had had for the 18 years of his entire life. Who would have the heart or soul to even do such a thing? Kill millions of people by the flip of a switch in the blink of an eye. Dredd was truly sick and twisted if that was truly what he wanted….to show all who opposed him what would happen to them if they did so against him. He would show no mercy whatsoever, and what were they to him? Couldn't he just crush them now like he did before? No, there had to be something holding him back, or he would've just nuked all of Papetoon to flush them out.

Marcus shook his head. He had to do something before Dredd did decide to show up again. His options were limited. He had his mother and father, who were past their prime and nowhere near as skilled as they were in the beginning. He had Falco, who isn't even enthusiastic about the whole "rebels" idea, and Drew is just a pilot with average flying skills that wouldn't beat an entire fleet. Coyote is dead and Ashley is despondent. Then there was Timothy… probably the last silver lining for the entire alliance, but even he had his issues. Not only is he arrogant…he is too quick to conclusions. He believes in the "easy way out" routine where there are always shortcuts to everything. He also believes that the entire world is against him, especially with Krystal….which Marcus never understood.

Marcus finally got up from his chair to be interrupted by a call from his wrist communicator. He brought up the touch interface and pressed the "answer" button.

"This is Marcus," he said.

"Good day Marcus, this is Peppy. We are holding a meeting in the command room. Be there in five ASAP," Peppy replied.

"Will do," Marcus ended the call and stepped out of his room. He made his way through the many halls before making it to the door with the "Command Room" sign. He turned the nob and entered the room to see that he was the first to arrive besides Peppy. Peppy turned in his chair to meet him. Age clearly showed on the old hare's face. Peppy was the oldest person Marcus knew and he was shocked to see that he still worked the military. But, when duty calls during times like these…what choice does he have?

"Sit," Peppy offered as he pointed to a chair surrounding a large holographic screen. Marcus simply took a seat and sat quietly. Eventually, more people arrived like Fox and Krystal, Falco, two hounds, and Drew. They all took a seat around the table. Marcus saw that one chair was left unoccupied. Marcus sighed as the door opened up behind him. He looked behind him to see the yellow coyote, Timothy. He slowly made his way over to the seat that was unoccupied. Marcus spotted something on his wrist that looked very familiar to what Coyote wore on his own. You could even say that it was the same thing.

"Well it looks like everyone is here, so let's get started. First I will need to introduce you to General Hamner and Lee," Peppy pointed to the two hounds. One was brown while one was black. "Hamner being the black and Lee being the brown. Anyway, as you should know, we have a crisis. Corneria is inaccessible to us," Peppy brought up a hologram of the planet Corneria. "As you can see, Dredd has completely blockaded the planet. Our spies have revealed that the former spot of The Capital City is currently being turned into an underground base for Dredd to run some of his operations. We need to reach Corneria as soon as possible and take out the base."

"Sounds simple enough, let's do it," Timothy mocked and stood up. Peppy gestured him to sit down while Fox glared at him. Timothy snickered and shook his head. "It's not that easy isn't it?"

Peppy nodded as Timothy sat back down. "Correct, Dredd has the entire system locked down. No one is allowed in or out,"

Marcus shook his head. There had to be a way in. Locking down an _entire_ system is a tall order, especially with the size of Lylat. Then, it hit him.

"What about Venom? Are they on our side?" Marcus questioned. Peppy sighed.

"Well, Dash is willing to help, but Venom was pretty much obliterated after Dredd's attack. You may as well say that Venom no longer exists. Dredd had to keep Corneria around because it was too good to just destroy. He now uses it for pretty much everything he does. Corneria is the most secure spot in the system, so we're going to need an entire fleet to break into the planet, and then infiltrate the base to take Corneria back," Peppy informed. Marcus looked around and saw that his mother had a concerned look on her face.

"Something tells me it doesn't just end there, does it?" Krystal asked. Peppy sighed and shook his head. "No Krystal, it doesn't. Dredd isn't that stupid. He maintains most of the operations still on Katina. After we take Corneria, we will have to go from there straight to Katina to finish off Dredd once and for all," Peppy finished. Marcus shook his head and sighed. He knew that this sounded simple, but was no small feat. Many soldiers are going to die. There is no stopping that. Marcus looked over to Timothy and spotted that he was definitely deep in thought. Marcus decided to find out what he was exactly thinking about. Marcus reached out to Timothy's mind with his telepathy and attempted to decipher what he was thinking about. Suddenly, he felt like he was pushed out of a building. Timothy had kicked him out of his brain.

Timothy chuckled. "You really think you can just invade my mind without me knowing it? You're dumber than you look," Timothy scoffed in disgust. Marcus felt insulted from Timothy's attitude towards him. Timothy continued. "You're not the only _gifted_ one here." Timothy defiantly got up from his chair and began to walk out.

"You have not been dismissed yet. Sit down," Peppy ordered. Timothy flung around and slammed his fist into the table. "Shall I dismiss myself?! I am sick of everybody expecting me to be the "chosen one" and turn the tide of a _losing_ war! One man can only do so much!" Timothy yelled. He quickly stormed out of the room regardless of Peppy's order. Marcus was stunned. No one would dare question a senior officer like Peppy. Timothy has some nerve to just let all of his anger out. Fox was clearly displeased.

"We need to let the kid go, Peppy. He has done nothing but bring this operation to a halt with his stupidity," Fox pleaded. Peppy shook his head.

"I know Fox, but what choice do we have? Timothy is too good of a soldier to just let go, and you damn well know that. He is the son of one of the finest soldiers I've ever known. Without his father, we may not be sitting here together today. Marcus may have never come into _existence_ without Coyote. So now, tell me I need to let Timothy go, _I dare you_," Peppy retorted. Fox shook his head.

"He is a liability," Fox responded.

"He's…._our only hope_!" Peppy yelled. He shook his head and sat back in his chair. "Get out of here. This meeting is over. That's an order."

Fox growled to himself and quietly walked out with Krystal and Marcus. Peppy sighed and thought to himself. _This is going to be _a lot_ harder than I thought_.


End file.
